


Just Checking

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A logo for the goalies-only fantasy hockey team, the Checkin' Tendies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The Knight put the King in check.


End file.
